


Человек из стали

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, JakeJensen, Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom Steve, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Как будто Стив посмотрел на его металлическую руку и подумал: «Вызов принят».





	Человек из стали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Man of Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017860) by [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane). 



> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Фистинг. От переводчика: ООС Стива.

Ничто не предвещало этого.  
  
Баки придавил Стива к кровати, их бедра двигались в такт, его руки ласкали грудь Стива, и оба они тянулись навстречу друг другу. Баки ускорился, опьяненный тем, что увидел под собой. Голова Стива была запрокинута, глаза закрыты, он стонал. И выглядел как мечта – эти перекатывающиеся под пальцами Баки мышцы, опухшие и истерзанные губы, исцарапанная шея с засосами.  
  
Баки обхватил правой рукой член Стива. В ответ тот издал громкий дрожащий стон, пока Баки ему нарочито медленно дрочил.  
  
С ухмылкой Баки наклонился и поцеловал Стива. Он отстранился, чтобы прикусить мочку уха и прошептать:  
  
– Что ты хочешь от меня, Стив? Я сделаю все, я сделаю все, что попросишь, просто скажи, чего ты хочешь, – под конец задыхаясь.  
  
– Я хочу, я хочу... – бессвязно выдохнул Стив. Баки, все еще поглаживая его член одной рукой, другой провел по щеке, дразня пальцем губы. Он приподнялся, встал на колени перед Стивом, и хитро ухмыльнулся, мазнув металлическими пальцами по его влажным губам.  
  
– Чего ты хочешь, приятель? – глухим голосом спросил Баки. – Выкладывай уже.  
  
Стив распахнул глаза, поймал взгляд Баки и откашлялся.  
  
«Ох, нет» мелькнуло в мыслях Баки.  
  
– Я хочу твой кулак, – уверенно произнес Стив. – Только металлический. Весь.  
  
Баки чуть не упал с кровати.  
  


***

  
Разумеется, в эту ночь так далеко они не зашли.  
  
Нет, к тому времени, когда Баки пришел в себя, Стив лежал рядом, поглаживая его волосы, и выглядел несколько обеспокоенным.  
  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил он.  
  
– Да, – хриплый голос Баки немного дрожал. Словно он кричал. Точно кричал. – Я не кончал так сильно... да. Все хорошо.  
  
Заботливое выражение на лице Стива сменилось озорным.  
  
– Я едва прикоснулся к тебе, – произнес он. Баки проморгался, немного приходя в себя.  
  
– Да, но... – Он перевернулся на спину. – Это было. Нечто.  
  
– Это из-за моих слов? – с невинным видом уточнил Стив. Он лежал на боку, головой оперевшись на руку, и ухмылялся.  
  
– Стив, – Баки раскусил этот лже-невинный взгляд, – ты не можешь хотеть этого всерьез.  
  
– Я всегда говорю всерьез, – усмехнулся Стив. – Что, ты никогда про это не думал?  
  
– Рука... – Баки замолкнул, покачав головой. – Она создана не для этого.  
  
– Надеюсь, что не для этого, – пошутил Стив, и Баки бросил на него хмурый взгляд.  
  
– Металлическая тверже, – уточнил он, – холоднее. И больше, чем обычная рука. Объемнее.  
  
– То же самое ты сказал про свой член, но если я все помню правильно, бояться было нечего, – ухмыльнулся Стив.  
  
– Говнюк, – рассмеялся Баки.  
  
– Ладно, вернемся к моей заднице. Твоя рука. Что скажешь?  
  
– Господи. – Баки откинулся на подушки, уставившись в потолок. Он не ожидал, что снова заведется так быстро. – Если ты продолжишь в том же духе...  
  
– Только не говори, что ты никогда про это не думал, – сказал Стив, подползая ближе к нему. – Неужели ты никогда не ласкал себя пальцами там?  
  
– Иногда, – Баки пожал плечами. – Вообще-то она холодная, да и смазку из руки потом сложно вымывать.  
  
– Это того стоит, – сказал Стив.  
  
– Ты сможешь ее принять? – спросил Баки, глядя на свою руку и чувствуя, как напрягается, представляя себе это. «Блядь», – подумал он, и у него дыхание перехватило от одной только мысли.  
  
Он повернулся и посмотрел на Стива, который приподнял бровь, прекрасно все поняв.  
  
_Дерьмо._  Он его сделал.  
  
– Мы поговорим об этом, – пообещал он Стиву, ухватив его за подбородок и притягивая для поцелуя.  
  


***

  
И конечно, они оказываются погребены делами. В этом весь Стив – он возглавлял Мстителей, спорил с Тони Старком на бесконечных заседаниях, и что там еще он делал. Баки тоже не сидел без дела – он уехал на две недели на какое-то задание Фьюри, которое ему, возможно, не следовало брать.  
  
Нет, точнее, задание он  _определенно_  не должен был брать. Он оказался заперт в подвале базы, расстреливая роботов и мутировавших ящериц или что-то типа этого. Подкрепление он вызвал  _несколько часов_  назад.  
  
Баки зашипел, когда одна из ящериц запрыгнула на балкон, где он прятался. Он выстрелил, но она не испугалась.  
  
– Да ты издеваешься, – протянул он, когда ящерица побежала в его сторону на своих роботизированных лапках. Странные мутировавшие ящерицы вдруг стали странными мутировавшими ящерицами-киборгами. Он представил, что может еще случиться за пару часов.  
  
Баки поднял пистолет и выпустил всю обойму, расстреливая металл, прежде чем его пули добрались до живой части. Ящерица почти дошла до него, когда ее что-то отбросило, опрокидывая на спину.  
  
Это был щит Кэпа.  
  
– Вовремя, – фыркнул Баки, удивляясь, почему Фьюри послал Стива – не то чтобы он жаловался.  
  
– Ты можешь хотя бы на пять минут удержаться от неприятностей? – спросил Кэп, опираясь на перила балкона. Он вернул щит и воспользовался им, чтобы деактивировать ящерицу-киборга, разбив материнскую плату.  
  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – дружелюбно ответил Баки, поднимаясь на ноги. Из своего укрытия он быстро осмотрел нижний этаж бункера. У половины валяющихся на полу ящериц-киборгов из голов торчали стрелы.  
  
– Бартон? – смиренно спросил он.  
  
– Кто-то же должен прийти и спасти твою жалкую задницу, – хмыкнул Бартон, появляясь позади Баки. – Мы прошли через диспетчерскую. Это место вот-вот взорвется. Надо быстро уходить.  
  
Кэп кивнул и отправил Соколиного Глаза прикрыть их, пока они, спрыгнув с балкона, устремились к боковому туннелю, что должен был вывести их на поверхность. Капитан уничтожил еще несколько ящериц-киборгов, которые попались на их пути. Баки прикрывал их задницы, пока они отступали.  
  
– Итак, – начал Стив, когда они оказались в туннеле. Они бежали за Бартоном, шлепая ботинками по лужам. – Не видел тебя пару недель.  
  
– Ты хочешь спросить, как у меня дела? – прохрипел Баки. – Отлично. Не считая мутировавших ящериц-ублюдков на моем пути. Как сам?  
  
– Был занят, – спокойно ответил Стив. – Помнишь последнюю ночь, что мы провели наедине?  
  
Баки застыл на минуту, а потом сорвался с места, пытаясь догнать Стива.  
  
– Как я мог забыть, – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
– Ты сказал, что мы поговорим об этом, – продолжил Стив.  
  
– И  _сейчас_  лучший момент? – недоуменно поинтересовался Баки.  
  
– Ну, мы давно не видели друг друга, – ответил Стив. – И я много думал об этом в последнее время, – низким голосом добавил он.  
  
«Как и я», – язвительно подумал Баки. Такую картинку нелегко забыть.  
  
– Не хочу откладывать этот разговор еще на несколько недель, – сказал Стив, бросая на него озорной, многообещающий взгляд. – И раз уж мы тут закончили, – он наклонил голову, и Баки увидел блеск в глазах, по которому скучал как сумасшедший последние пару месяцев, – у меня есть определенные планы. Если ты поборол голос разума.  
  
Баки вздохнул. Он не понимал, что со Стивом в последнее время. Как будто Стив посмотрел на его металлическую руку и подумал: «Вызов принят».  
  
– Черт подери, Стив! Нафига тебе мой кулак в задницу? – отчаянно прорычал Баки. Его голос прозвучал громче, чем чавканье грязи под ботинками.  
  
Стив ухмыльнулся.  
  
– Ладно-ладно! Просто подумай об этом, – сказал он и умолк, пока они добирались до лестницы, ведущей к люку на поверхность.  
  
За несколько минут они добрались до конца туннеля, Клинт откинул люк в сторону и выбрался первым. Баки последовал сразу за ним. Поднявшийся последним Стив отогнал их в сторону, захлопывая люк одновременно с прогремевшим  _взрывом_ , эхом пронесшимся по полю.  
  
– Не переживай, Барнс, – сказал Клинт, хлопая Баки по спине, пока они бежали к квинджету. – Я знаю, выглядит жутко, но фистинг – это не больно. Просто убедитесь, что используете достаточно смазки.  
  
– Спасибо, Бартон, – Баки нахмурился. Клинт засмеялся, забираясь в кресло пилота.  
  


***

  
Стив отсосал ему этой же ночью, прижимая за бедра к кафельной стенке ванной, пока Баки не кончил прямо ему в горло.  
  
– Ты все еще думаешь о моей руке? – выдохнул Баки, откинув голову на мокрый кафель. Стив отошел на пару шагов, встав под душ, и горячие струи воды побежали по его спине. Он поймал взгляд Баки.  
  
– Думал о твоей руке с тех пор, как ты ушел, – рука Стива опустилась на член. Он начал дрочить себе, глядя прямо на Баки потемневшим взглядом. – Как будет скользить. Как классно. Как...  
  
– Каково это – почувствовать ее внутри, – Баки выдохнул, делая шаг вперед, и взял металлической рукой член Стива. Тепло от горячей воды нагрело его руку до температуры тела.  
  
– Ты не... ты обычно используешь правую руку, – простонал Стив. Баки медленно ему дрочил, а по руке стекала вода, смывая выступившую смазку. – Я хотел бы большего.  
  
– Может, ограничимся несколькими пальцами? – спросил Баки. Стив, задыхаясь, продолжил толкаться ему в руку бедрами.   
  
– Еще больше, – Стив сдержал стон.  
  
– Когда-нибудь делал это раньше? – спросил Баки, ускоряясь. Дыхание Стива стало прерывистым - верный признак того, что он уже на грани. Он заслонял собой Баки от воды, но брызги все равно долетали. Вода попадала и на его руку.  
  
– Несколько раз.  
  
– И как ощущения? – прошептал Баки.  
  
– Чертовски хорошо, – Стив выдохнул, кончая в металлическую ладонь.  
  
После оргазма Стив сделал шаг вперед и обнял Баки, целуя, наслаждаясь их близостью. Баки стряхнул воду с металлической руки.  
  
– Мы должны обстоятельно поговорить об этом, – сказал Стив через несколько минут. Он на время отстранился, чтобы поймать взгляд Баки. – Я серьезно. Ну, когда мы не деремся ни с кем или не трахаемся.  
  
Рассмеявшись, Баки выключил воду.  
  
– Если мы начнем говорить о том, как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, со вторым пунктом могут возникнуть проблемы, – проговорил он.  
  


***

  
– ...просто я не хочу причинить тебе боль, – сказал Баки. Он растянулся на кровати, наблюдая, как Стив надевает свой костюм, собираясь на очередное мероприятие Мстителей, на котором должен был появиться. – Эта рука причинила достаточно вреда за все время.  
  
– Так значит, дело не в том, что ты не можешь, – произнес Стив, – или не хочешь.  
  
– Нет, конечно, – рассмеялся Баки, – ты думаешь, я смог выбросить этот мысленный образ из головы после того, как ты об этом заговорил?  
  
Стив загадочно усмехнулся. Оглянувшись через плечо, он поймал взгляд Баки и победно улыбнулся.  
  
– Да-да, – сказал Баки, – смейся, смейся, ты, самодовольная задница, а точнее... похотливая задница.  
  
– Мы будем работать над этим, – Стив повернулся и надел свой шлем, застегивая под подбородком. – Я имею в виду – мои мышцы быстро восстанавливаются, и надо придерживаться небольших временных промежутков. Может, поработаем над этим утром с большими игрушками. Что ты думаешь насчет того, чтобы попробовать добавить несколько пальцев к своему члену?  
  
–  _Господи_ , Стив, – простонал Баки. Он почувствовал, как возбуждается, наблюдая за Стивом, застегивающим последние пряжки на своей форме. – Можешь не говорить про мой член, пока на тебе эта форма?  
  
Закончив одеваться, Стив развернулся и прошелся по комнате, излучая уверенность. Сочетание красного, белого и синего должно было выглядеть нелепо, но Баки всегда казалось, что это выглядело идеально. Благородно. И чертовски сексуально.  
  
– Не знал, что моя форма нравится тебе  _так сильно_ , – сказал Стив, остановившись возле Баки, и, сложив руки на груди, самодовольно улыбнулся. – Мы можем сделать  _это_ , пока я буду в ней. Или ее мог бы надеть ты...  
  
– Пожалуйста, заткнись, – простонал Баки и, схватив Стива за ремень, притянул его для поцелуя.  
  
– Мне нужно выходить через двадцать минут, – сказал Стив спустя мгновение, прежде чем развернуться и направиться в сторону спальни.  
  
– Целых двадцать минут! – Баки встал с кровати и развернул Стива, прижав его к двери. Он протянул руку к шлему и, дернув за пряжку, снял его и отбросил в сторону. Затем он опустился на колени. – Нам хватит времени поразвлечься.  
  
Когда он расстегнул брюки, настало время  _Стива_  стонать и ругаться.  
  


***

  
И конечно, на следующий же день Баки пострадал в перестрелке. Он лежал на земле, а его металлическая рука дергалась из-за прилепившегося электромагнитного диска.  
  
Баки ударил локтем о асфальт, разбивая диск. Выругавшись, он поднялся на ноги. Его металлическая рука висела совершенно безвольно.  
  
– Джеймс, ты в порядке? – кидая новый пистолет, окликнула Наташа.  
  
– Моя рука вышла из строя, – простонал Баки, хватая пистолет правой. – Сгорела.  
  
– Проклятье, я прикрою слева.  
  
Вместе они разгромили оставшихся нападавших. Баки все сделал хорошо, несмотря на то, что рука висела мертвым грузом. В остальном бой для них закончился без потерь. Наташа достала рацию, отчитаться.  
  
– Думаешь, Старк уже в башне? – поинтересовался Баки, хмуро посмотрев на руку.  
  
– Скорее всего, он уже в мастерской, – ответила Наташа, печатая что-то на своем коммуникаторе. – Ты рвешься исправить руку побыстрее. Есть на нее планы?  
  
Баки уставился на нее:  
  
– Бартон, да? – он вздохнул.  
  
– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – ухмыльнувшись, ответила Наташа, забираясь в подъехавший автомобиль.  
  
А несколько часов спустя он сидел в кресле мастерской в башне Мстителей, пока Старк копался в его руке.  
  
– Черт, для технологий времен Холодной войны она весьма продвинутая, – пробормотал Старк, буквально тыкая в руку металлическим стержнем. Баки сверлил его взглядом в процессе.  
  
– Ее совершенствовали все это время, – уточнил Баки. Он непроизвольно ерзал в кресле. – Как думаешь, ты сможешь починить?  
  
– Ну, ее закоротило, и мне придется заменить большую часть электропроводки, и нужен поверхностный ремонт, а новая рука займет у меня целый день, как мин...  
  
– Эй, эй, что ты имеешь в виду, говоря про  _новую руку_? – Баки нахмурился.  
  
– Эта технология родилась в одно время с  _The Beatles_ , – фыркнул Старк. – Тебе нужна новая рука.  
  
Баки поджал губы.  
  
– Я не хочу новую, мне она не нужна. Эта вполне нормальная, ей просто необходим небольшой ремонт.  
  
– Нет, серьезно. Ты будешь поражен, насколько продвинулись технологии за последние несколько лет. Она будет той же температуры, что и кожа, будет сверх–чувствительной, и я могу соответствующе ее замаскиро...  
  
– Нет, – голос Баки звучал твердо, – это моя рука, а не игрушка.  
  
Старк разочарованно вздохнул, но, поймав взгляд Баки, кивнул.  
  
– Ладно, – Тони подтянул табуретку и некоторые инструменты, – это займет несколько часов, ты можешь уйти, если хочешь.  
  
И пока тот не ляпнул еще чего глупого, Баки повертел плечом, нащупал фиксаторы и, расслабив руку, разъединил их. Он положил ее на колени к Тони, а сам встал, стараясь удержать равновесие без привычной тяжести.  
  
– У тебя же есть Нетфликс? – подойдя к двери, спросил Баки.  
  
– Да, – ответил Тони, и на его лице медленно расцвела улыбка. – Эй, Барнс, а ты уверен, что не хочешь обновить руку? Я мог бы заставить ее вибрировать – в подарок тебе и Роджерсу.  
  
Баки не удостоил его ответом.  
  


***

  
«Ты в порядке?» – Стив написал ему еще до того, как он успел посмотреть хотя бы пять минут "Доктора Хауса".  
«Если смотреть серии по второму кругу, пока Старк внизу ковыряется в моей руке – это "окей", тогда да, конечно», – пишет Баки в ответ. Его левая рука не работала с сенсорными экранами, так что писать одной правой для него не было проблемой.  
  
Пару мгновений спустя его телефон прогудел ответом Стива: «Тебе поджарили руку? Мерзавцы».  
«Да. Вернусь поздно, прст. Не жди меня».  
«Может все таки стоит »  
«Может так и было бы. Если бы ты не подрывался в самую рань».  
«Ты портишь настрой».  
«Может, потому, что у самого с ним не очень?» – напечатал Баки, а потом стер. Неправильно будет вываливать свою злость на Стива. Он просто пытался подбодрить.  
Баки активировал экран телефона и попытался придумать ответ, но никак не мог поймать волну. И после нескольких минут "...", Стив сам написал:  
«Я тут думал. Про стоп–слово».  
«Как насчет "СТОП"?» – ответил Баки.  
  
Он почти физически ощутил угрюмое молчание Стива.  
  
Посмеиваясь про себя, Баки отправил еще одно сообщение:   
«Я думал о том, что я буду делать с рукой, когда получу ее обратно».  
«Правда?» – мгновенно ответил Стив.  
«Ага. У меня грандиозные планы».  
«Поделишься?»  
«Приеду домой и вырублюсь до завтрашнего полудня».  
Продолжая смеяться, Баки отправил еще: «Конечно, я всегда могу подрочить сам себе этой металлической рукой».  
«А потом?» – прилетело в ответ.  
«Хотел бы, чтобы ты был рядом и смотрел. xoxoxo»  
«Пошел ты», – тут же ответил Стив.  
«А затем ты бы меня трахнул, сильно, не сдерживаясь. Заставил бы меня заплатить за каждый неслучившийся раз. Смазал себя бы ровно настолько, чтобы загнать член одним движением и трахнул, вжимая в матрас. И разорвал бы его от неосторожности»  
«иисусе бак»  
«Ты прямо сейчас дрочишь, да?» – самодовольно написал ему Баки.  
«Скажи мне, что ты собираешься делать с металлической рукой», – ответное сообщение Стива выдало его с головой.  
«О боже», – отправил Баки обратно.  
«да ладно баки пожалуйста».  
«Я буду трахать тебя пальцами медленно и осторожно, пока ты не начнешь умолять меня трахнуть тебя по–настоящему».  
«Я не стану».  
Баки закусил губу, печатая ответ: «О, ты будешь, когда я закончу с тобойыфцйыф».  
  
– Ты ужасен в секстинге, – раздалось позади него. Баки подпрыгнул и повернулся к Наташе, которая читала его сообщения, заглядывая через плечо.  
  
– Эй! – Он прижал телефон к груди. – Это неправда.  
  
– Нет, правда, – фыркнула Наташа, перепрыгнула, словно кошка, через спинку дивана и устроилась рядом с Баки. – Старк говорит, что надо заказать пиццу, поскольку ты тут будешь допоздна, – она помолчала. – Я могу потом отвезти тебя к Стиву, если вас намечаются  _планы_.  
  
Баки застонал, прикрыв глаза рукой. Его телефон несколько раз провибрировал на коленях:  
  
«Наташа помешала да».  
«она всем расскажет что Капитан Америка увлекается секстингом».  
«черт черт черт».  
  


***

  
Как только дверь захлопнулась, Баки вжал Стива в дверь, удерживая его при помощи бионической руки. Баки целовал Стива медленно и грубо, прикусывая нижнюю губу, а тот стонал в ему рот.  
  
– Я мечтал сорвать с тебя эти чертовы подтяжки, с тех пор как заметил, что ты их надел, – выдохнул Баки, немного отодвинувшись. Он стащил со Стива пиджак и бросил рядом с креслом.  
  
– Которые ты заметил только к десерту, – проговорил Стив, подмигнув Баки, который схватил его за подтяжки и притянул к себе. – Что еще ты мне скажешь?  
  
– Я с самого утра мечтал, как разорву на тебе одежду? – он попытался еще раз. – Я только про это и мог думать.  
  
– Лучше, – пробормотал Стив, наклонившись вперед и оставив засос на шее Баки. Тот глухо выдохнул, почувствовав влажное тепло языка Стива.  
  
– Бля, – простонал Баки. – Разрешите сорвать вашу чертову одежду?  
  
– Еще рано, солдат, – сказал Стив. Он стал целовать Баки, подталкивая того к спальне.   
  
Баки позволил уронить себя на кровать и принялся расстегивать рубашку, чертыхаясь из–за маленьких пуговиц. Он даже случайно оторвал одну из–за неловких металлических пальцев.  
  
– Черт, – выругался Баки – он ненавидел пришивать пуговицы.  
  
– Подумаешь про них позже, – отмахнулся Стив, забираясь на Баки сверху. Баки провел левой ладонью по его груди и, стиснув выпуклость на брюках Стива, с наслаждением прислушался к его стону.  
  
Баки взялся за подтяжки и снова притянул Стива для поцелуя. Он вытащил полы рубашки Стива из штанов и запустил металлическую руку под ткань. Стив зашипел – ладонь была холодной, но Баки какое–то время поглаживал живот Стива, чтобы металл нагрелся.  
  
– Думаю, подтяжки можно не спускать, – сказал Баки, расстегивая Стиву штаны.  
  
– Только если мне дадут спустить, – застонал Стив. Рассмеявшись, Баки жестко его поцеловал и выдохнул в рот, дразня рукой, которая лежала на поясе. А затем он наконец засунул ее в трусы и...  
  
_МСТИТЕЛИ! ОБЩИЙ СБОР!_  
  
– Гребаный боже, – выругался Стив, когда его карточка Мстителя сработала.  
  
– Ты, блин, прикалываешься? – застонал Баки, когда Стив с него слез и пошел к шкафу за костюмом. – Нет, черт, Стив, вернись сюда. Ты им не нужен, ведь у них уже есть Железный человек, Халк и… На хрен все это. Моему члену ты нужнее, чем Мстителям.  
  
– Если ты будешь так говорить, – сказал Стив, снимая свою парадную одежду и быстро натягивая униформу Капитана Америки, – я заставлю тебя надеть костюм и пойти нам помочь.  
  
– Извращенец, – отозвался Баки. – Знаешь, Кэп, если бы я знал, что тебе нравятся ролевые игры, я бы… – он замолчал, когда Стив наклонился и поцеловал его, заставив задохнуться. Он провел зубами по его нижней губе, быстро обнял и взялся рукой в перчатке за волосы. Спустя долгую секунду Стив все же отстранился и направился к двери.  
  
– Да что это за черт, Стив? – заорал Баки ему вслед.  
  
– Просто кое–что на память, – отозвался Стив и, оглянувшись, подмигнул. А потом захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
– Гребаный говнюк, – пробурчал Баки. Он улегся на спину и уставился в потолок. У него все еще стояло. Но Баки все же не смог бы подрочить, пока Стив сражался там с хрен–знает–чем. –  _Черт_.  
  


***

  
– Эвакуация через восемнадцать часов, – сказал Баки, входя в спальню конспиративной квартиры. Стив уже снял свои штаны, потому что собирался принять душ, и рылся в полке прикроватной тумбочки.  
  
– Почему у тебя всегда так много запасов смазки в явочных квартирах? – спросил Стив, вынимая красный флакон, чтобы рассмотреть его. – Хм, – пробормотал он. – Со вкусом яблока.  
  
– Отдай, – сказал Баки и подошел ближе, чтобы выхватить флакон из рук Стива. Он посмотрел на упаковку, и что бы вы думали? Смазка и вправду была яблочная. – Оу. Не знал, что они выпускают яблочные лубриканты.  
  
– В душе хватит места двоим? – спросил Стив, направляясь в ванную.  
  
– Меньше чем час назад мы почти чудом избежали смерти, а ты уже думаешь о том, как я тебе отсосу? – фыркнул Баки. – Ты серьезно?  
  
– Вообще–то я думаю о том, легко ли мы отмоем эту смазку с пластин твоей руки, – Стив пожал плечами. – Но если ты еще и хочешь мне отсосать, я воспользуюсь твоим предложением.  
  
– Боже, Стив, – проговорил Баки, накрыв лицо ладонью. – Нас заберут отсюда только в семь вечера.  
  
– Вот именно, – Стив улыбнулся. – Поэтому нам придется чем–то себя занять, чтобы убить время.  
Баки закатил глаза. Не то чтобы ему не хотелось провести со Стивом свободное время – ну, в смысле,  _трахаться_ , – просто Баки нравилось усложнять Стиву жизнь. Ведь это не давало Стиву зазнаваться.  
  
– Полагаю, мы с этим справимся, – ответил Баки. Подойдя к Стиву, он склонил голову набок. Стив сидел на краю кровати, расставив колени, так что Баки встал между ними. Баки посмотрел вниз и погладил металлической рукой Стива по волосам.  
  
– Мы  _давно_  на пути к этому, – сказал Стив. Его голос был глубоким и хриплым от похоти. – Но будь уверен, – он замолчал, облизнув губы, – мы можем провести следующие несколько  _часов_ , продолжая идти по нему.  
  
Баки со стоном сглотнул. Прочесав металлической рукой волосы Стива, он спустился пальцами к его лицу. Баки обхватил ладонью подбородок Стива и погладил большим пальцем его губы.  
  
– Уверен, что сможешь это выдержать? – в последний раз спросил Баки. Он потрогал нижнюю губу Стива металлическими пальцами и увидел, как его зрачки расширились.  
  
– Ох, – ответил Стив, недобро блестя глазами. – Тут не обо  _мне_  стоит беспокоиться.  
  


***

  
Баки часто задавался вопросом (еще давным–давно, пока шла война, и он слишком ссал, чтобы спросить), что же суперсолдатская сыворотка сделала с членом Стива. Вообще–то он знал, для чего именно нужна была сыворотка, но… Но да черт с ним. О члене Стива он не мог рассуждать  _объективно_.  
  
Стив – вершина человеческого совершенства, и, конечно же, его рефракторный период был в шесть раз короче, чем у обычного человека. Он был даже короче, чем у Баки, несмотря на все его собственные технические улучшения. Баки до сих пор не придумал, как спросить, на сколько из–за сыворотки увеличился член Стива. Или же Стив так и ходил с этим шлангом, когда еще был тощим парнем пяти футов ростом. (Баки думал, что умрет, если правдой окажется второй вариант).  
  
В душе Баки трахнул Стива пальцами при помощи смазки, которую тот  _предусмотрительно_ поставил на полку рядом с мылом (которым они сначала тщательно вымыли металлическую руку Баки). У них слишком быстро закончилась горячая вода, так что Баки пришлось в итоге трахнуть Стива, прислонив того к умывальнику.  
  
Чуть позднее Баки отсосал Стиву, пока они лежали на диване. Он растягивал Стива тремя пальцами, пока чем тот не кончил ему в рот. Стив потом поцеловал его грубо и голодно, вжимая в диванные подушки. Прежде чем Баки это осознал, Стив его смазал и уселся на член, принудив добавить одновременно с ним несколько пальцев. (После такого Баки,  _возможно_ , пришлось сделать перерыв и поспать. Возможно.)  
  
Он проснулся как раз в тот момент, когда Стив трахал себя четырьмя собственными пальцами, а потом…  _потом_...  
  
– Просто сделай уже это, – отчаянно застонал Стив. Он ерзал на простынях по кровати, его грудь тяжело вздымалась. Стив был мокрым от пота и раскрасневшимся от чрезмерного напряжения. Баки отвел взгляд от засоса на бедре и посмотрел Стиву в глаза. Ресницы Стива затрепетали, когда Баки взялся за его задницу. – Господи,   
Бак, пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен.  
  
– Ты уверен? Я мог бы делать это весь день, – ответил Баки, неожиданно осознав, как хрипло звучит его собственный голос. Он ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Стива.  
  
– Да черт подери, Баки, – Стив зарычал. – Я уверен. Я смогу это выдержать.  
  
– Дай знать, если станет больно, – серьезно проговорил Баки.  
  
– Мне нравится, когда слегка больно.  
  
– Если станет  _очень_  больно, – уточнил Баки, посмотрев на Стива. – Не надо изображать героя. Ты и так это часто делаешь. Скажешь, если нужно будет остановиться или замедлиться.  
  
– А если я попрошу, чтобы ты ускорился? – уточнил Стив.  
  
Баки закатил глаза. Он выпрямился и осмотрелся в поисках флакона со смазкой. Баки был готов поклясться, что она лежала рядом с его локтем еще секунду назад, но ведь он сам несколько минут назад подложил под Стива несколько подушек.  
  
Простыни были испорчены, поэтому Баки скомкал белье и только тогда нашел смазку. Игнорируя все возмущения Стива насчет постельного белья, Баки встал на колени между его ног.  
  
Стив лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами, его возбужденный член прижимался к напряженным мускулам живота. У Баки тоже стояло. Он пару раз провел ладонью по своему члену, чтобы облегчить давление, а затем уселся у ног Стива.  
  
– Ты начнешь когда–нибудь? – спросил Стив, приоткрыв глаза и посмотрев на Баки. Через секунду он прикусил уже и без того искусанные губы, ведь Баки провел бионической рукой между его бедер. Металл был прохладным, а кожа Стива – горячей. Она согревала руку Баки, пока он поглаживал вокруг дырки Стива. Кольцо мышц уже было достаточно расслабленным и мокрым от смазки, поэтому Баки с легкостью проник в Стива одним пальцем.  
  
По сравнению со всем тем, что Стив уже попробовал, палец был просто ничем. Однако Стив по–прежнему стонал и вскидывал бедра навстречу. Улыбнувшись, Баки провернул палец и вытащил его.  
  
– Господи, какой же ты нетерпеливый, – хрипло проговорил Баки.  
  
– Серьезно? – сухо отозвался Стив. – Чем я себя выдал?  
  
Рассмеявшись, Баки смазал металлические пальцы (стараясь не думать, как потом будет чистить пластины).  
  
– Ох, это приятно, – Стив застонал, когда Баки засунул в него два пальца. Он повертел бедрами. – Хочу еще больше.  
  
– Помедленнее, приятель. Или ты хочешь, чтобы все быстро закончилось? – сквозь улыбку спросил Баки. – Да и кто знает, может, я один из тех, кому нравится делать все слишком медленно. Просто чтобы помучить тебя.  
  
–  _Может_ , – Стив хмыкнул. – Нет, я имею в виду, чтобы ты делал все медленно, как тебе это нравится. Ну и взамен ты всегда можешь трахнуть меня прямо в горло через пару часов. И, может, раз уж у нас с собой костюмы… – Баки прикусил щеку изнутри, заглушая стон, и обхватил рукой свой член. У него не получится оставаться сосредоточенным, если он не найдет способ заткнуть Стива. И стереть с его лица этот самодовольный и дразнящий взгляд. Ведь говнюк все понял. И подначивает Баки.  
  
Баки медленно добавил еще один палец.  
  
– Стив, – грубо приказал он. – Трахни себя моими пальцами.  
  
Стив издал задушенный стон и тут же последовал приказу. Он насаживался на пальцы, вертел бедрами и стискивал в кулаках одеяло. Баки согнул пальцы, и Стив почти  _закричал_. Он вскидывал бедра и выгибал спину, трахая себя.  
  
– Умница, – с ухмылкой сказал Баки. – Так приятно видеть, что хоть однажды ты меня послушался.  
  
Стив задохнулся.  
  
– Пошел ты, – добавил он с громким стоном.  
  
– За это слишком легко придумать расплату, – Баки вздохнул, вставляя в Стива четвертый палец.  
  
Стив вскрикнул. Он перестал насаживаться, потому что, похоже, ему стало неудобно высоко поднимать бедра, однако он все еще ерзал на смятых простынях. Костяшки Стива побелели, когда он сжал пальцы в кулаки.  
  
– Баки, – задохнулся он, хватая ртом воздух. Баки облизал губы и посмотрел на Стива, встретившись с ним взглядом. – Баки, – повторил Стив, сжимаясь вокруг его мокрых пальцев. – Баки, о господи, это так… Ох,  _черт_ , – выругался он.  
  
– Не слишком холодно? – заботливо уточнил Баки. – Не больно?  
  
– Господи, нет. Это так… – Стив сорвался на стон. – Так чертовски  _хорошо_.  
  
Когда Баки согнул пальцы и вставил их глубже, он ощутил, как мышцы Стива расслабились и поддались нажиму. Стив снова начал насаживаться на его руку, едва слышно чертыхаясь. Баки просунул ладонь до костяшек, и Стив разразился новыми громкими стонами, почти выкрикнув его имя.  
  
– Стив? – позвал Баки.  
  
– Я не… У меня не получится, Бак, – сказал Стив, прикрыв глаза. – Черт, это слишком. Черт подери, я так хотел… – Баки замер, а затем начал вытаскивать руку. – Не останавливайся, – сказал Стив, и это и близко не было приказом. – Господи, я уже так близко...  
  
– Стив, – четко сказал Баки. – Хватит. Посмотри на меня.  
  
Стив послушался. Он сделал глубокий вдох, выровнял дыхание и посмотрел Баки в глаза.  
  
– Ты хочешь этого? – спросил Баки.  
  
– Я… О, господи, больше всего на свете, – застонал Стив. – Но я скоро кончу, Бак. И я хочу его полностью. Хочу весь этот чертов  _кулак_ … – стоило Баки только посмотреть, как Стив запрокинул голову, как у него запульсировал член. Он никогда не видел Стива таким. Таким отчаявшимся от желания кончить, таким одуревшим от возбуждения.   
  
– Шшш, – успокоил его Баки. – Стив, – позвал он серьезным голосом. – Ты серьезно говоришь мне, что у тебя не получится, когда мне остался только  _один палец_? Давай же. Если кто и сможет принять в себя этот кулак, так это Капитан Америка. Но если ты считаешь, что не сможешь… – Баки замолчал, четко проговорив последние слова. Он начал медленно вынимать пальцы из Стива.  
  
Баки увидел, как Стив стиснул зубы. И сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
– Нет, – фыркнул Стив. – Даже не думай. Я смогу.  
  
Прикусив губы, чтобы не улыбаться, Баки осторожно просунул большой палец внутрь дырки Стива.  
  
В этот раз Стив не двигал бедрами, он просто обессиленно лежал, когда Баки проскользнул костяшками глубже и остановился.  
  
Баки слышал, как в горле бьется собственное сердце. Ощущения бионической руки и близко не были похожи на ощущения от живой, но и этого было достаточно. Баки чувствовал влажное тепло, давление и то, как пульсировало тело Стива вокруг его пальцев, когда тот вздрагивал, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха.  
  
Медленно Баки протолкнул руку внутрь до самого запястья.  
  
– Ты как, Стив? – спросил он.  
  
– Отлично, спасибо, – нетерпеливо проговорил Стив, но это прозвучало задушенно. Баки улыбнулся.  
  
Он думал, сможет ли Стив прочувствовать слабую механическую вибрацию металлических суставов, когда он согнет ладонь и прижмет большой палец.  
  
– Это… Так нельзя сжимать кулак, Баки, – запинаясь проговорил Стив.  
  
– Серьезно? – Баки вздохнул.  
  
– Если мы собираемся сделать это, значит, все должно быть правильно. Большой палец идет поверх остальных, – поправил его Стив. – Костяшки смотрят вперед. Так ты их точно не сломаешь.  
  
– Может, у меня был хреновый учитель, – пробормотал Баки, медленно исправляясь, хоть он и знал, как наносить удар.  
  
Ответ Стива потонул в его стоне. Баки принялся не спеша двигать рукой, пробуя, насколько растянут Стив и как поддаются его мышцы. Он медленно проталкивал кулак глубже.  
  
– Гребаный боже, Баки, – вскрикнул Стив.  
  
– И не говори, – усмехнулся Баки. Он высунул руку до начала запястья. Смазка стекала по руке, заставляя блестеть металл и забиваясь между пластинами. (Баки мысленно выругался – чтобы вычистить все это, понадобится целая  _вечность_ ).  
  
Когда он снова засунул ладонь внутрь, то начал двигаться в неспешном ритме. Стив вскрикивал, отчаянно хватался за одеяло. Его пальцы на ногах поджимались, а задница подрагивала вокруг металлического запястья. Баки смотрел, как дергается кадык Стива, когда тот сглатывал сотни приглушенных ругательств.  
  
– Шшш, все хорошо, я с тобой, – сказал Баки, осторожно толкаясь кулаком во влажное тепло внутри Стива. – Как тебе все это?  
  
– Так… хорошо, – отозвался Стив, шумно выдохнув последнее слово. – Жестко. Ты такой сильный. И большой. Как… И я будто сейчас взорвусь, – металлическая рука завибрировала, когда Баки ускорился.  
  
– Так приятно, – пробормотал Баки, обхватив второй рукой собственный член. Он был уверен, что если дотронется сейчас до Стива, тот тут же кончит. Член Стива все еще был напряженным и пунцовым от возбуждения, а живот пачкала смазка. Баки не трогал его – он хотел посмотреть, как Стив кончит без единого прикосновения.  
  
– С тобой куда  _приятнее_ , – застонал Стив. – Твоя  _рука_ , Баки. О господи, она идеальная.  
  
Стив сорвался в бессвязное бормотание, стоило Баки ускориться. Он двигал рукой жестче и быстрее. Баки казалось, что он словно бьет Стива, доставляя удовольствие вместо боли. Стив слегка вращал бедрами, насаживаясь на металлическую ладонь. Стив двигался так, будто хотел вобрать в себя всего Баки. Все то, что Баки мог ему предложить, и даже больше. Подумав об этом, Баки стиснул зубы и мысленно выругался.  
  
Стив распахнул рот в беззвучном стоне. Его искусанные чуть ли не до крови губы раскрылись, когда он закричал. Голос Стива граничил с чем–то отчаянным и безумным.   
  
– Баки, – попросил Стив. – Баки,  _пожалуйста_.  
  
Баки даже не понял, что остановился, пока слова Стива не заставили дернуть его рукой сильнее. Стив едва не захныкал от облегчения. У него дыхание стало застревать в горле – Стив был близок. Так близок, что теперь все зависело от Баки. Баки вращал запястьем, нанося Стиву удар за ударом.   
  
Стив почти что  _закричал_  – он выгнулся над кроватью, и его мышцы сжались вокруг ладони Баки, когда он наконец–то кончил.  
  
Баки погладил бедро Стива правой рукой, помогая успокоиться после оргазма. Стива потряхивало от прикосновений, он задыхался. Затем он уронил голову на подушку и обессиленно обмяк.  
  
– Господи, Баки, – хрипло пробормотал Стив в потолок.  
  
Баки медленно вынул запястье из его задницы. Он раскрыл кулак и, осторожно расправив пальцы, выскользнул из него. Стив захныкал, наверняка из–за сверхчувствительности внутри, но не сопротивлялся.  
  
Баки вытер протез об испорченные простыни – они каким–то образом умудрились их разорвать. Он уже собирался  _наконец–то_  взяться за себя, чтобы позаботиться о своем члене, но Стив вдруг дернул его за волосы и нежно привлек к себе для поцелуя. У Баки чуть челюсть не отпала от удивления – но Стив поцеловал его глубоко и, проведя ладонью по животу, взялся за член.  
  
От лежащего под ним голого мокрого Стива, а также свежих воспоминаний о том, что он только сделал, Баки не удержался. Его быстро накрыло оргазмом. Он кончил Стиву в ладонь, пока стонал ему в рот. И только потом Баки упал на подушки рядом со Стивом и тоже уставился в пластиковый потолок.  
  
– Охренеть, – выдохнул Баки, восстановив дыхание.  
  
– Мхм, – согласно выдохнул Стив. Его грудь все еще вздымалась.  
  
– Это было… – Баки откашлялся. – Это было нечто.  
  
– Мххх, – Стив хмыкнул. Баки повернулся. чтобы посмотреть на него – взъерошенный до неприличия Стив выглядел таким красивым, лежа на изодранных простынях.   
  
– Я тебя сломал? – Баки ухмыльнулся и перекатился на бок, чтобы провести скользкой – и липкой – рукой по груди Стива.  
  
– Хрррм, – ответил Стив вежливо, и Баки рассмеялся. А затем поцеловал Стива в щеку.  
  
– Нам нужно отмыться, – лениво сказал Баки, прикрывая глаза. – Эвакуация через пять часов.   
  
– Спать, – пробормотал Стив. Он забросил руку Баки на шею и прижал его к себе.  
  
– Но сначала вымыться, – Баки вздохнул, с некоторыми трудностями выпутываясь из захвата Стива. – А потом можно будет спать.  
Все еще не одеваясь, Баки скатился с постели и пошел в ванную, чтобы найти мочалку.  
  
– Баки, – хрипло сказал Стив. Он потянулся и схватил его за металлическое запястье, чтобы развернуть Баки к себе лицом. Стив поцеловал его долго и с нежностью. – Спасибо, – шепнул он, отстраняясь. – Люблю тебя.  
  
– И я тебя люблю, болван, – фыркнул Баки.  
  
Когда через несколько минут Баки вернулся с мокрым полотенцем, Стив уже спал, а на его лице была по–идиотски милая улыбка.  
  


***

  
У Баки были все еще влажные волосы, когда они со Стивом после принятого в последний момент душа поднялись на крышу для эвакуации. Квинджет Мстителей висел над их (теперь уже скомпроментированным) домом.  
  
– Вижу, у кого–то были миленькие выходные, – Наташа ухмыльнулась из кресла пилота, когда Баки зашел в квинджет.  
  
– Ты называешь это  _отпуском_ , когда тебя неделю пытаются пристрелить? – фыркнул Баки. Наташа пристально посмотрела на его руку, явно что–то подозревая. Баки подавил порыв повести себя глупо и  _покраснеть_  от этого взгляда – он ведь так и не смог полностью вымыть смазку из суставов.  
  
– Я бы дал тебе пять, – сказал Клинт с соседнего кресла, – но, честно говоря, не хочу сейчас трогать твою руку. Да и вряд ли когда–нибудь захочу.  
  
– И ты тоже пошел на хрен, Бартон, – Баки нахмурился, показав ему металлический палец. Стив забрался в квинджет и нажал кнопку, чтобы закрыть за собой люк.  
  
– Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, – проговорил он, нежно улыбаясь.  
  
Как бы это ни было странно, но Клинт залился краской, только взглянув на Кэпа. А потом отвернулся к панели управления, ругаясь себе под нос. Баки ухмыльнулся – ведь он был уверен, что Клинт не станет дразнить  _Капитана Америку_  по поводу его личной жизни.  
  
Клинт с Наташей подняли квинджет в воздух и повели к облакам. Баки со Стивом обменялись улыбками, пристегнувшись к сиденьям позади. Наконец они взяли нужную высоту и у Баки отложило уши.  
  
Секунду спустя Стив ткнул его локтем в бок. Когда Баки повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, в глазах Стива промелькнул знакомый блеск.   
  
– Эй, Баки, – приглушенно сказал Стив. – Хочешь вступить в Клуб высокой мили*?

**Author's Note:**

> *Клуб высокой мили - Это секс на борту летящего самолета


End file.
